Vous désirez ?
by Riverwave
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe lorsque toute notre tablée tente de draguer un splendide serveur et qu'on est le seul à obtenir son numéro. Traduction du Two-shot de hardcoredrarryshipper : What can I get for you ? UA/Pas de magie.
1. Vous désirez ?

**Vous désirez ?**

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers etc... appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire de ce one-shot appartient à hardcoredrarryshipper (Titre anglais : What can I get for you), seule la traduction m'appartient.  
Petit mot : Je tiens encore à remercier hardcoredrarryshipper pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire qui m'a beaucoup plu. o/ J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Résumé : ...Ou ce qu'il se passe lorsque toute notre tablée tente de draguer un splendide serveur et qu'on est le seul à obtenir son numéro. Traduction du One-Shot en deux parties de hardcoredrarryshipper.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez, vous ? Je n'arrive pas du tout à me décider. » gémit l'une de mes meilleures amies, Pansy Parkinson, tandis qu'elle parcourait le menu.

« Mmh… Probablement des pancakes. Avec du fromage et des fraises. C'est ce que je préfère. » répondit Luna Lovegood, une autre de mes meilleures amies, avec un ton rêveur et un regard vide, le menton posé dans les mains.

« Je comptais juste prendre une salade. » ajouta Hermione Granger, jambes croisées, sûrement en train d'analyser les ingrédients de la dite salade. « Luna, tu es sûre qu'ils servent des déjeuners toute la journée ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant cette dernière.

« Oui, c'est écrit à la seconde page du menu. En fait, je pense que je vais prendre une omelette. » répondit Ginny Weasley, à la place de Luna. Ginny était affalée sur sa chaise.

« Et toi, Draco ? » me demanda Pansy, en se tournant vers moi.

« Je sais pas… Peut-être un burger… » Je répondis, concentré que j'étais sur le menu.

 _Traîner avec tout un groupe de filles de temps en temps peut paraître bizarre, mais, en tant que gay, ça n'est que rarement trop gênant. En revanche, comme les filles en parlent tout le temps, j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager mes aspirations romantiques. Seulement, je suis moi, je n'ai pas de chance et suis touj…_

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre table aujourd'hui. Que désirez-vous boire ? »

Je détournai le regard pour voir qui avait interrompu le fil de mes pensées et…

Oh mon dieu.

Il était magnifique.

Il avait, enfin, Harry avait un visage fin et allongé, avec une peau caramel. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, ressemblaient à une espèce d'œuvre d'art qui aurait mis un temps fou à être assemblée de la sorte. Même s'il avait des lunettes vraiment ridicules, ses yeux demeuraient le réel trésor, cachés derrière les verres des yeux brillants et émeraudes, ma couleur préférée.

En me tournant vers mes voisines et amies, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué tout ça. Pansy ne faisait que remuer ses cheveux, Luna n'avait plus le regard vide mais plutôt fixé sur Harry, Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur le menu et était d'une rougeur extrême, et Ginny s'était redressée et souriait.

Comportement inhabituel pour chacune d'entre elles je les connaissais trop bien et les avais trop souvent vues dans cet état pour ne pas savoir ce à quoi elles pensaient.

Elles pensaient à la même chose que moi.

 _Merde ! Non, il était à moi !_

D'où venait ce côté possessif ?

« Ahem ? » Harry se racla la gorge son teint avait rosi. Punaise, c'était trop mignon. Je fus le premier à me ressaisir.

« Un café, noir. » répondis-je avec tout le calme et la nonchalance possible ma voix sortit les filles de leur torpeur et elles lui passèrent toutes commande. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Luna, la moins déroutée et la moins prude, nous dit d'un air civilisé :

« Je coucherais bien avec. »

« Luna ! » lui souffla Hermione, indignée, plus du tout rouge. Tant mieux, ce teint rouge-tomate ne lui allait vraiment pas. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien dire. Est-ce que j'ai précisé jusqu'à quel point j'étais gay ?

« Attends, Loufoca n'a pas tort. » dit Pansy. Nous étions les seuls à pouvoir nommer Luna de la sorte sans nous faire égorger.

« Oui mais pas besoin de le dire de façon aussi crue. » rétorqua Hermione, d'un air qui désapprouvait sensiblement. Oui, elle était la maman du groupe.

« Ouais, ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. Bref, c'est moi qui aurai son numéro. » dit Ginny Pansy et Hermione la regardèrent, choquées. Luna semblait vaguement intéressée, donc tout aussi attirée que les autres.

« Pas si tu te comportes comme d'habitude. » souligna Hermione, sceptique. « Il ne semble pas être le type de mec à aimer tout ce qui est trop direct. » Ginny poussa un grognement.

« Et bien sûr tu t'y connais, Mione. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Il serait peut-être temps de me mêler à tout ça.

« Et s'il est gay ? Vous n'en savez rien après tout ? » C'aurait paru désintéressé à tous ceux qui ne me connaitraient pas… mais elles me connaissaient. Elles semblaient encore plus choquées que lorsque Luna avait sorti sa remarque lubrique.

« Sérieux Draco, pas toi non plus ! C'est bien assez compliqué avec toutes les autres qui se battent pour mon futur mec ! » s'exclama Pansy.

A cet instant, Harry revint avec nos boissons. Alors qu'il me tendait la mienne en dernier, nos mains se rencontrèrent et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il y avait un quelque chose d'électrique.

Oh merde.

Je renversai le verre, qui atterrit sur le sol et explosa en petits morceaux, répandant du café partout. Nous regardâmes tous les deux vers le bas, puis relevâmes la tête, et il était simple de comprendre les émotions dans ses yeux couleur de jade. _Putain, je suis pas censé penser des trucs du genre à un moment pareil._

« Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute… » avons-nous dit en même temps, mais il me fallut un moment pour le réaliser. Nous nous regardâmes, confus. C'était de ma faute, pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« Je vais chercher un balai et une bros- Pourquoi vous levez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il alors que je m'exécutais.

« Je vais t'aider, de toute évidence. » rétorquai-je, les bras croisés.

« Mmh… Non, vous n'allez pas le faire, vous allez rester assis et laisser la personne qui est responsable du verre brisé s'en occuper. » répondit-il, croisant _ses_ bras et m'observant.

« Ah oui ? De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber » répliquai-je en souriant. Je lui demandai ensuite : « où est-ce que vous mettez le nécessaire de nettoyage ? » Je parcourus la pièce du regard et remarquai un placard, duquel je m'approchai.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas, vous… »

« C'est Draco. » répondis-je par-dessus mon épaule. « Et je vais le faire, regarde. » Je posai ma main sur la poignée, mais c'était verrouillé. Maudit sois-je, moi et ma chance misérable.

« Tu disais, _Draco_ ? » répondit-il, souriant. Oh, le beau gosse narquois exaspérant. « Si tu désires tant aider » débuta-t-il en roulant des yeux « alors tu peux m'aider, mais interdiction de tout faire. » Il sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Il attrapa ensuite balai et brosse et nous retournâmes à ma table, le balai dans ma main, brosse et seau dans la sienne. Après que nous eûmes fini de tout nettoyer, il prit enfin nos commandes et les filles semblaient toujours penser que flirter avec lui était une bonne idée. C'était répugnant à voir et, malgré tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elles, cela m'irritait de plus en plus. Ne pouvaient-elles pas voir qu'il m'appartenait ? Apparemment pas, vu qu'elles continuaient leur ribambelle de regards suggestifs, de tons séducteurs et de cils fuyants.

Irritant, vous dis-je.

Alors que je passai commande, je posai une question à Harry, question que je n'avais encore jamais posée : « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ici ? Je ne cherche pas une suggestion, je veux juste savoir. » Je savais que je paraissais naturel. Je m'intéressai trop à ce que pensaient les autres pour ne pas savoir à quoi je ressemblai en tout instant. Harry parut perplexe pendant un temps, puis sourit et me répondit : « La tarte à la citrouille est incroyable ici ! » dit-il, le regard perdu. Il mordit sa lèvre.

Oh merde.

Je n'aurais pas du remarquer ça.

 _Je suis foutu._

« Attends, tu aimes la tarte à la citrouille ? » dis-je, après un court instant de perte de repères total. Je détestais tout ce qui avait un goût de citrouille.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » dit-il, feignant le choc un bref moment avant de sourire.

« Je préfère personnellement une tarte aux pommes bien chaude… » Je n'avais pas grande chose de plus à dire.

« T'es bizarre. » dit-il, d'un air heureux.

« Toi-même. » rétorquai-je dans un sourire.

« Attention, je pourrais par accident cracher dans ton plat. » me menaça-t-il en riant.

« Je pensais que seuls les cuisiniers faisaient ça… » répondis-je, en tâchant au mieux de me retenir de rire.

« Habituellement, mais si un client ne nous plaît vraiment pas, comme toi par exemple, alors on le fera aussi. » Il souriait maintenant pleinement et c'était encore une fois beaucoup trop adorable. _J'adorerais effacer ce sourire en l'embrassant._

Je devais vraiment arrêter de penser de la sorte.

Je passai commande et il me dit, avant de partir :

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apporterai un autre café. » Puis il fit la pire chose possible, pour m'achever. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Voilà. Il allait être ma mort.

« Draco. » me dit Pansy, une fois Harry hors de portée.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je, toujours centré sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce. Que. C'était. Que ça ? » Toutes les filles, en cet instant, semblaient jalouses, peu sûres d'elles-mêmes et hostiles. Comme si elles voulaient à la fois pleurer et crier. Même Luna. J'avais raison, j'allais mourir, mais finalement pas à cause de Harry.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » m'exclamai-je, levant les mains. « C'était lui. » Mais même moi je savais que je mentais.

« Oh tais-toi. Vraiment ? Tu vas nous faire croire que tu n'as pas agi de la sorte pour prouver que tu avais raison ? Maintenant on sait toutes qu'on n'a aucune chance ! » s'écria Ginny.

« D'abord, comment ça prouver que j'avais raison ? Ensuite, comment est-ce que vous savez que vous n'avez plus aucune chance ? » demandai-je, mais je devais avouer que je connaissais la réponse aux deux questions.

« Bien sûr, parce que tout ce flirt était purement accidentel… » dit Hermione, d'un ton cinglant et sarcastique.

« Mmh… Non, mais ça n'était pas juste pour prouver quelque chose… » me justifiai-je.

« Tu sais quoi : tant pis. Peu importe, tu peux l'avoir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu as une chance de toute façon. » railla Ginny.

Je souris avec mépris. Comment osait-elle ? C'était une fille démoniaque, pas le moins du monde rebutée à l'idée de frapper sous la ceinture, apparemment. Pire que ce que je pensais, mais je savais qu'elle était folle de rage, donc je ne lâchais aucun commentaire qui aurait pu la priver de toute envie de vivre. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry nous ramène notre nourriture. Notre conversation reprit juste après et les rires recommencèrent à fuser. Lorsque vint le moment de l'addition, nous la séparâmes en trois, au grand désarroi de Harry.

« Alors, vous deux, » dit-il en pointant du doigt Hermione et Pansy « puis vous deux » en se tournant vers Luna et Ginny « et toi, seul » me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Je le fixai en retour et répondit pour le groupe.

« Tout à fait, mais arriveras-tu à atteindre le registre avant que tout cerveau n'oublie tout ? Cerveau qui, je dois dire, ne semble pas pouvoir être capable de retenir beaucoup d'informations. » A partir de là se fit sentir une sorte de communion entre nous et nous continuâmes à nous contempler l'un l'autre.

 _Je pense que je vais fondre. Est-ce possible ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression. Du moins j'avais l'impression, jusqu'à ce que Harry reparte._

« Problèmes au paradis ? » commença Ginny et je détournai mon regard de l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Je la regardai avec mépris, et j'avais maintenant bien envie de lui ôter toute envie de vivre par une remarque acerbe.

« Mon dieu Ginny, tu veux te taper quelqu'un, on l'a compris mais pas besoin de m'en vouloir parce que ça ne t'arrive que très peu. »

On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être frappée. Tant mieux. C'est ce que j'avais souhaité. Elle croisa les bras et refusa de me regarder. Puis Harry revint avec les notes et les filles payèrent toutes avant de vite partir. Elles avaient toutes pris parti pour Ginny, fâchées qu'elles étaient de n'avoir pas obtenu gain de cause auprès de Harry. Je m'avançai vers la porte lorsque, d'un coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et fut surpris de trouver Harry, une boîte à emporter dans la main. Il arborait un sourire timide. Il me tendit la boîte.

« C'est… mmh… de la tarte à la pomme. » Il commença à rougir et je sentis mon visage se réchauffer lui aussi. J'allais sortir mon portefeuille lorsqu'il m'arrêta d'une main. « Non, non, c'est pour moi… » Il fixait le sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« Quoi ? Non, je… » commençai-je mais il me coupa.

« Draco, n'insiste pas, d'accord ? Juste, vas-y. » dit-il, souriant, comme s'il était conscient d'une chose que lui seul voyait.

« Je… Ok. » _Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suppose que je devrais écouter quelqu'un._ Je me rapprochai de la porte et avais un pied en dehors du bâtiment lorsqu'une voix familière m'appela.

« Oh, et Draco ? »

« Hein ? » répondis-je. _Punaise, je suis plein d'esprit, non ?_

« Pense à regarder à l'intérieur de la boîte. » Il me fit un clin d'œil, me salua et je passai enfin la porte.

J'attendis d'être rentré pour m'exécuter mais je fus loin d'être déçu lorsque je le fis, et ce pour deux raisons :

1 – Il y avait une délicieuse et chaude tarte aux pommes dans cette boîte.

2 – Sur le bord de la boîte se trouvait un numéro, maladroitement écrit.

Fuck yeah.

* * *

Petit mot² : paraîtra bientôt la deuxième partie de ce one-shot, c'est promis.


	2. Une tarte aux pommes, et toi

**Une tarte aux pommes, et toi s'il-te-plaît**

Petite note : Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie du one-shot de hardcoredrarryshipper. J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

« Hé, Harry, va t'occuper de la table là-bas ! » Ron sourit, pointant la dite table avec le couteau qu'il utilisait, table à laquelle se tenaient quatre personnes que je ne pouvais bien voir, à cause de ma terrible vue. Je savais toutefois qui est-ce qu'il désignait puisque la salle n'était pas trop remplie, la ruée pour déjeuner étant finie.

« Pardon Ron. » commençai-je, en sachant que je rougissais, parce que cela m'arrivait souvent. « Je devrais vraiment arrêter de me lamenter à propos de ma vie amoureuse. » _Mon dieu, j'aimerais tellement trouver quelqu'un, comme Ron et Lavande_. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de me plaindre.

« Harry, t'inquiète. Ça doit être gênant quand Lavande et moi on est là tous les deux, parce que… tu sais… » Ron s'arrêta.

« Je suis gay ? » répondis-je en souriant. Même après tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à le dire et je m'en amusais toujours.

« Oui. » continua-t-il, alors que le bout de ses oreilles virait au rouge. « Tu es gay. » Le dernier mot semblait plus aigu que les autres, mais il avait été prononcé et c'était un vrai progrès.

« Je suis content que tu aies réussi à le dire » commençai-je avec un léger sourire « bref, tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'aller m'occuper de la table là-bas. » Je m'y rendis et pris en passant mon calepin.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre table aujourd'hui. Que désirez-vous boire ? »

Oh mon dieu.

Il était magnifique.

Il avait, enfin l'étranger blond assis avec un groupe de filles (auxquelles je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment) avait une belle peau, claire et pâle, qui paraissait très douce au toucher. Il avait des cheveux soyeux et brillants, qui éclataient même dans la lumière artificielle de la salle, mais le vrai bonheur c'était ses yeux argentés, froids et éblouissants, qui restaient intensément fixés sur moi.

Il interrompit toutefois l'échange de regards pour se tourner vers ses voisines et je fis de même pour la première fois. Elles regardaient toutes dans le vide quelque chose derrière moi, ou bien faisaient des choses bizarres. Je n'avais jamais compris les femmes.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers l'étranger aux yeux couleur argent, tandis qu'il les contemplait toujours, visiblement ennuyé. Il devait aussi se demander pourquoi elles faisaient des choses pareilles.

 _Je me demande s'il est gay. Ou peut-être bi._

D'où pouvait bien provenir cette pensée effrayante ?

Je me raclai la gorge, mais il était le seul qui semblait être prêt à répondre. Il avait apparemment entendu ma question puisque, au contraire des filles, il répondit avec beaucoup d'élégance, d'un air nonchalant.

« Un café, noir. »

Sa voix sembla toutefois sortir les autres de leur état végétatif et bizarre et elles passèrent commandes. Je repartis d'où j'étais venu, en essayant de m'ôter de l'esprit l'étranger aux yeux argents, alors que j'allais chercher leurs boissons.

Seulement, c'était impossible.

Lorsque je revins à la table avec les dites boissons, je donnai la sienne au blond en dernier, et nos doigts se touchèrent accidentellement. Il y avait quelque chose d'électrique.

Oh merde.

Je renversai le verre, qui explosa en petits morceaux à mes pieds. Heureusement, seule une infime quantité se répandit sur moi. Nous avons tous les deux regardé en bas, puis en haut, en même temps, et c'était intéressant de ne voir qu'une seule émotion dans ses yeux froids et gris, alors que tout le monde me disait toujours que les miens en reflétaient des dizaines. _Punaise, je ne dois pas penser à des choses pareilles alors que ma maladresse vient de me jouer un tel tour._

« Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute… » avons-nous dit en même temps, mais il me fallut un moment pour le réaliser. Nous nous regardâmes, confus. C'était de ma faute, pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« Je vais chercher un balai et une bros- Pourquoi vous levez-vous ? » demandai-je, sans vraiment me rendre compte que je venais de le dire à voix haute, du moins pas avant qu'il ne m'eût répondu.

« Je vais t'aider, de toute évidence. » rétorqua-t-il, les bras croisés, avec une expression qui semblait vouloir dire que c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Mmh… Non, vous n'allez pas le faire, vous allez rester assis et laisser la personne qui est responsable du verre brisé s'en occuper. » répondis-je, croisant mes bras, en me rendant compte trop tard que cela paraissait similaire à ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

« Ah oui ? » Il répondit en souriant d'un air narquois. Je pensais durant un instant qu'il allait se plaindre, avant de remarquer que sa voix contenait trop de sarcasme et même une pointe d'arrogance (qui provenait peut-être de son accent) pour cela. « De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. » acheva-t-il et j'en conclus que j'avais raison et qu'il faisait du sarcasme. « Où est-ce que vous mettez le nécessaire de nettoyage ? » demanda-t-il, mais la question était superficielle puisqu'après un rapide coup d'œil il avait trouvé le placard et commençait à s'en approcher.

« Monsieur », je ne savais pas comment l'appeler, « vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas, vous… »

« C'est Draco. » répondit-il par-dessus son épaule. Bien sûr, il avait le meilleur prénom au monde. Evidemment. « Et je vais le faire, regarde. » L'idiot ne s'était pas rendu compte que le placard était verrouillé seuls Ron et moi avions la clé.

Il s'en rendit compte de la mauvaise manière. Mais il demeurait élégant.

« Tu disais, _Draco_ ? » répondis-je avec un sourire, en me délectant de son nom. « Si tu désires tant aider » continuai-je en roulant des yeux « alors tu peux m'aider, mais interdiction de tout faire. » Finissant ma phrase, je sortis la clé de ma poche et ouvrai le placard avant de sortir brosse, seau et enfin balai. Je lui tendis le dernier. Nous retournâmes nous occuper du bazar que nous avions mis. Après que nous eûmes tout nettoyé, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps vu que nous étions deux, je pris les commandes des filles, qui agissaient toujours bizarrement. Elles me regardaient d'un air comique, leurs voix étaient vraiment haut perchées (même pour des filles) et elles n'arrêtaient pas de cligner des yeux. _Je_ _pense qu'elles ont toutes une poussière dans l'œil._

Comme je le disais, les filles étaient étranges.

Je pris la commande de Draco en dernier, parce qu' « il fallait toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin ». Il me posa alors une question que j'avais déjà entendue, mais qui d'habitude permettait aux clients de savoir quoi choisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ici ? Je ne cherche pas une suggestion, je veux juste savoir. »

Je restai confus durant un instant, puis je rompis le silence et décidai de lui répondre.

« La tarte à la citrouille est incroyable ici ! » C'était crémeux, sucré et la croûte était parfaite…

Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mon regard se porter vers le vide et Draco me fixait, sûrement en train de se dire que je craignais.

Hum.

« Attends, tu aimes la tarte à la citrouille ? » _Voilà. Il me trouve bizarre. Eh mais… c'est lui qui l'est. Qui n'aime pas la tarte à la citrouille ?_

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » dis-je, feignant le choc un bref moment avant de sourire.

« Je préfère personnellement une tarte aux pommes bien chaude… » dit-il, le regard plein d'étoiles. Il se mordit la lèvre.

 _Oh mon dieu non._

 _Je n'aurais pas du remarquer ça._

 _Merde._

« T'es bizarre. » dis-je, en tâchant de rester le plus calme possible et en initiant un sourire forcé, qui ne le fut plus au bout d'une seconde.

« Toi-même. » rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire.

« Attention, je pourrais par accident cracher dans ton plat. » dis-je en pouffant. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, bien sûr, même si le client avait été vraiment brusque.

« Je pensais que seuls les cuisiniers faisaient ça… » répliqua-t-il, et je pouvais sentir qu'il retenait un rire.

« Habituellement, mais si un client ne nous plaît vraiment pas, comme toi par exemple, alors on le fera aussi. » répondis-je en souriant. Il me fixait intensément.

Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il passa commande mais je pris la parole avant de partir :

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apporterai un autre café. » Puis je fis la pire chose possible. Je lui lançai un clin d'œil. _Je ne le fais jamais. Je suis un terrible dragueur. Et je n'entends pas ça au sens où je flirte avec tout le monde, mais plutôt au sens où je suis vraiment nul. Vraiment._

Je rejoignis Ron pour qu'il mette en route les commandes. Il m'arrêta alors que je les lui récitai.

« Harry ? »

« Mmh ? » répondis-je, confus. Il adorait cuisiner. Pourquoi m'arrêter de la sorte ?

« Est-ce que tu fais exprès de flirter avec le mec là-bas pour prouver quelque chose ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il t'attire à ce point ? » Il souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Mai… Quoi ? Hein ? » Je bégayai. Etais-je vraiment en train de draguer quelqu'un avec succès ? C'était nouveau.

« Allez, fais pas semblant. » dit-il, en commençant à saisir les ingrédients pour réaliser les commandes, tout en regardant mon calepin. Je repassai dans ma tête l'échange avec le bel étranger blond, me demandant comment est-ce qu'une seule de mes actions aurait pu être prise pour de la drague. Je dus rester longtemps debout, comme ça, parce que Ron m'appela pour amener la nourriture à table. Alors que je m'approchai, Draco souriait avec mépris, ce qui était bizarre, mais je n'avais rien à y redire puisque c'était plutôt séduisant sur un visage habituellement froid. Je décidai de simplement leur donner les plats, en adressant tout de même un sourire à Draco, avant de retourner en cuisine pour parler de nouveau à Ron.

« Il aime la tarte aux pommes ! » lâchai-je en entrant.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Ron, d'un air amusé.

« Oui. » dis-je, en tâchant de ne pas paraître trop gêné. Je m'assis et continuai la lecture de ce livre à propos d'un sorcier, qui jouait à un jeu sorcier prénommé Quidditch avec sa Némésis. Sans savoir pourquoi, je trouvai qu'ils seraient mignons ensembles. Je décidai d'aller prendre des nouvelles à la table de Draco et je les vis, en train de rire, leurs assiettes vides. Je sortis pour m'occuper de l'addition.

« Alors, vous deux » commençai-je en pointant du doigt une fille aux cheveux bruns longs et épais et une avec des cheveux noirs, courts et soyeux, « puis vous deux » dis-je à celle aux cheveux rouges et à l'autre avec des cheveux blonds et sales, « et toi, seul » finissais-je dans un sourire, en me rendant compte que mon propos avait plus de sens que je ne le pensais. Il me regarda et confirma.

« Tout à fait, mais arriveras-tu à atteindre le registre avant que ton cerveau n'oublie tout ? Cerveau qui, je dois dire, ne semble pas pouvoir être capable de retenir beaucoup d'informations. » A partir de là se fit sentir une sorte de communion entre nous et nous continuâmes à nous contempler l'un l'autre.

 _Je pense que je vais fondre. Est-ce possible ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression._

Alors que je le fixais, je me rendis compte que je pouvais lui faire passer mon numéro sans avoir besoin de lui demander le sien. Je retournai voir Ron pour mettre en place mon plan.

« Ron ! Ron ! Est-ce qu'on de la tarte aux… » m'exclamai-je, en le cherchant des yeux.

« Tarte aux pommes ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air amusé. « Oui, on en a. J'en ai déjà mise une de côté dans une boîte pour toi. »

Je lui adressai un grand sourire et pris la boîte, avant de chercher un marqueur. J'en trouvai un et gribouillai mon numéro sur le bord du paquet.

Il était en train de passer la porte, lorsque je lui tapai sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et parut surpris de me voir. Son regard se posa sur la boîte entre mes mains. Je lui souris et la lui donnai.

« C'est… mmh… de la tarte à la pomme. » arrivai-je à dire, avant de sortir mon visage se réchauffer.

Attendez.

Il rougissait aussi.

Anw, trop mignon !

Il commença à sortir son portefeuille mais je l'arrêtai d'une main.

« Non, non, c'est pour moi… » dis-je, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non, je… » voulut-il dire, mais je l'interrompis.

« Draco, n'insiste pas, d'accord ? Juste, vas-y. » dis-je en souriant, parce que je savais que la boîte ne contenait pas qu'une tarte aux pommes.

« Je… Ok. » On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il écoutait quelqu'un. Il commença à passer la porte et il avait déjà un pied dehors lorsque je l'appelais.

« Oh, et Draco ? »

« Hein ? » répondit-il, étonné.

« Pense à regarder à l'intérieur de la boîte. » Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et le saluai.

 _C'est quoi mon problème ?!_

Je connaissais à la fois le meilleur et le pire scénario.

Le meilleur, j'allais recevoir un appel important le soir même.

Le pire, je n'allais jamais revoir le blond.

Le meilleur est arrivé ce soir.


End file.
